element of bravey
by matthewneville13
Summary: hikaru shino is a 17 year old young boxer who awakes to find himself in equestria during the changeling invasion no less tough luck right
1. Chapter 1

element of bravery by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter one my awakening

i awoke to find myself staring at the beutiful night sky but the sounds man i didnt like them at all i could here screaming and crackling fire but why. "why am i hearing this" i thought as i sat up and looked around to see a village nearby going up in flames and what looked like some strange bug like humans with weird jet black skin and what looks like dragonfly wings spurting from their back. after a while of thinking of what to do i decided to run to the town to see if i could help any of the innocent citezens i had to it was the best thing to do. i quickly ran towards the town but noticed nothing but bodies and that those bug things werent here anymore. i looked in the distance and spotted a castle and then i looked to my right and spotted a train station which i quickly ran in before getting on the train and driving it to the castle. once i was in the castle i noticed a hord of the bug creastures surrounding what looked like some innocent people. i had no time i quickly ran to the castle and into the castle before i ran down the halls towards what looked like a throne room. i burst through the doors and into the throne room noticing a tall version of the bug creatures though this one was wearing a crown and gave off an uncomfortable aura. i looked around spotting numerous people glued to the wall by what looked to be a weird green slime. i walked quietly towards the being in the middle and tapped her shoulder before she turned and looked at me raising her eyebrow. "eh hello there im hikaru and i just wanted to let you know that those bug things are doing well in what appears to be invading this place but can i ask you to leave and if you dont well ive lived alone for a long time if you catch my drift" i stated the bug creature now looking at me with a sultry stare shit i knew that wouldnt work.

"stay back" i yelled as the bug creature closed in on me and pushed me against the wall before pushing her lips against mine as my conciousness faded into nothing. i awoke to see the bug queen standing above me still with that lustful look on her face. i quickly stood and walked up to her with a deadly glare that could kill a man. "how dare you do that" i yelled in anger but she didnt care e=what did she find out i enjoyed it or something. i then found myself back against the wall and on the floor with her lips against mine as my conciousness faded to black again. "you really are a fool" a voice said though it was in my mind so yeh.

"use your powers to save these people they need the help" it continued i slowly looked and saw a picture of my family burn to ashes within my mind. my eyes quickly shot open and my arms were encassed in a amber aura the same colour as my eyes i think. i looked at the seemingly dumbfounded creature. i thought of what i wanted to do and the first thing that came into my head was to turn super saiyan funny right wrong i literally became a super saiyan just by thinking it. now this was badass though i feel bad having to hurt this creature she was pretty cute. though now i have to kick some ass i quickly walked towards her and grabbed her before throwing her into the wall and helping the people who were pinned to the wall down.

AUTHORS NOTES: okay first chapter and this was actually pretty good unlike my other one yay.


	2. Chapter 2

element of bravery by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 2 a suprise attack

as i ran to help the girls on the wall i found myself hit by a beam of magic and launched into a wall and falling unconcious.

i awoke and found myself tied to a chair with the seven girls tied to poles infront of me. i looked around and noticed two people walking towards me the queen person and a king i just smiled and let out a devilish chuckle. i remember these two very well and also what they did to me when i was young. i quickly began to be encased in a jet black aura and i tore myself from the chair before demonic wings exploded from my back and my hands were encased in a blood red aura.

"it's been a long time has'nt it" i stated as i cracked my neck and knuckles before walking towards them.

"what are you talking about we dont know you" the queen shouted begining to look at me in fear as i drew ever closer.

"really so you don't recognize me mom and even you dad" i stated and their eyes widened in fear along with the others.

"no it cant be we killed you we cast you out because you spoke of friendship being superior to evil" the queen yelled in fear.

"immortalitys a bitch like this isn't it" i stated and i raised my hand which were now long claws.

"also i recomend that you shouldnt have mutated me with a phoenix and many other rare dangerous creatures coz now i'm gonna kill you" i stated as i lowered my hand guesing by the looks on their faces they wanted to be shown mercy by me.

"you want mercy huh well guess what the devil can't show mercy" i said with a devilish smirk and i slammed my fist into the side of the kings skull sending him into the wall. as soon as some of the army they rushed through the door and looked at me in fear as they immediatly recognized me. "it can't be is that you prince eclipse" they said in unison and i let off a evil smirk.

"it's hikaru shino now and you better damn well remember that" i stated as i walked towards sombra who was covered in blood on the floor. "hey dad are you gonna get up it's no fun if you don't fight back or at least scream in agony you know like i did when i was your test subject" i stated as i picked him up and rammed him into the wall and hearing him let out a loud ear retching scream of pain. "just know one thing dad friendship will always rule over evil and i may now be seen as i monster to the people of equestrai but at least it's a nicer place than that hellhole i used to call home" i said as i walked to the seven girls that were tied to the poles and set them free before they huddled together in fear of me. "go get out of here i'll hold them off as long as i can just run" i stated as i got in a fighting stance and began to fight the changeling army. "o-ok" the lavender one eplied as she teleported them to a tower so the could observe the fight. i let out a loud roar as i ran towards them and began tearing them limb from limb the girls in the tower now staring in fear. once the army was eliminated i slowly walked towards my mom i guess you could call her that and i grabbed her by the throat. "leave here or die also take dad with you and get out of my life. oh and if you return i wont go so easy on you" i stated and she quickly ran and grabbed my dad before teleporting away. i teleported up to the girls and let off a small frown. "well i guess this is goodbye" i said and i was about to teleport when i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"y-you do'nt have to leave you can stay in the castle prince shino" celestia stated and the rest of the girls stared at her in shock.

"meh sure i guess i will but where will i stay in this castle i mean there are a lot of bodies in there" i said as i gestured towards the pile of changeling bodies. "you can sleep in my chambers" a knew calm sounding voice replied and i turned to see a beautiful dark blue girl with long midnight blue hair. "are you sure i don't want to impose and you do realize what you were practically imposing there" i asked tilting my head and raising a brow celestia then hit me on the back of the head and glaring at me.

"luna was implying no such thing you sick minded man" celestia shouted and i just started to let off a devilish laugh.

"you really think i would care i mean i havent had sex in 2 thousand years i dont even know if the thing down there still works" i stated causing luna to chuckle but celestia to glare at me even more. "thats it you can't stay here" celestia yelled in rage and i let off a loud demonic chuckle. "i dont care personally i mean i can sleep in the everfree forest and nothing will touch me or would you prefer me to go home and plan the next changeling invasion" i stated and celestia looked at me in fear knowing i could easily do as such. "fine you can stay here but you will sleep with me in my chambers" celestia said and after a few seconds she realized what she just said and blushed deeply. "i think it's best he stay with one of you six" luna stated and celestia nodded soon after.

"meh really do i have to i mean some of them are so weird" i stated causing them all to glare at me angrily. i just put on a adorable pout and i got on my knees practically begging. "you will stay with one of them and that is final" celestia said and i looked pissed i quickly fell to my hands and knees before ramming my fist into the floor making a large crack. i raised my hand and noticed that blood began to pour out of it at an alarming rate. "heh guess i'm gonna need to" i said before i tumbled backwards and lost conciousness. i awoke and found myself staring at the roof of what i assumed to be hospital because when i raised my hand i noticed my fist was bandaged up and the bandage was stained with blood. i slowly flipped myself off the bed and stood up before cracking my neck and back before exiting my room and walking towards the waiting room where i saw the six girls talking to a nurse and i saw some of them with tears in their eyes. "hey why the long faces" i stated as i walked towards then popping my shoulder. "hikaru-san your awake" the lavender girl said as she ran and tackled me in a hug.

"sup girls how long was i out i mean it was only my fist and maybe a bit of internal damage" i stated causing most of them to let off shocked expressions. "you were out for 2 weeks" the cyan girl stated as she hovered in front of my face.

"well that isn't as bad as last time" i replied and i pushed the lavender girl off me and she let off a cute pout.

i quickly stood and dusted my self off before removing the bandage and cracking my wrists and knuckles.

"well who will i be staying with then" i asked and the girls looked at me.

"me" they all said in unison and this caused me to step back a bit.

"woah ladies i know i'm handsome but you don't have to fight over me" i joked and the girls turned and glared at me.

"we do" they said in unison and they began arguing again on who got me.

"thats it i'm not a possesion you dont own me and i will decide myself thank you" i practically shouted catching them all of guard.

"he sorry about that" they all said and i let out an annoyed groan in response.

"i'll stay with the cyan chick she seems like my type" i stated causing her to blush and the rest off the girls jaws to drop.

"her your type how" the rest of them said this caused the cyan chick to glare at them in anger.

"laid back cute can fly probably lives on a cloud which is badass and not to mention she is super awesome" i replied adding emphasis on the awesome part. the lavender ponies horn began to glow and she tried to use a love spell on me but it was ineffective. "oh twilight your gonna stoop as low as using a love spell on me even though im a prince now that's just stupid" i stated and twilight let off a large blush. "anyone got some bits i mean i kinda wanna buy a sword" i asked and i was handed a bag by twilight and damn was it heavy. "here the princess gave me this and told me to give you it though 400 bits seems like a bit much to me" twilight said and i looked at the bag in shock. i quickly ran out and went towards the blacksmiths before i went through the door and was greetid by a tall muscular man. "i would like to forge a sword here" i said and he raised his brow at me.

"why would you want to do that this town is very peacefull" he replied and i gave him a questioning look.

"if i ever need to go into the everfree to visit zecora duh" i stated and he looked at me in understanding.

i quickly paid for enough metal to make two swords the two i actually wanted that is. a few hours of forging later and i had made a japanese katana and a sword from a very popular game on my planet i had made the rebelion from devil may cry along with sheaths that i could strap to my side or back. i walked out the store the rebelion on my back and my katana strapped to my side and i quickly ran towards the clothing store and burst through the door. i quickly place my swords down and spotted rarity looking at me. "hey can you make me some new clothes" i asked she quickly nodded and i gave her a picture of kirito from sao and asked her to make a similar cloak except have it in blood red to make me some denim jeans a pair of jordans and some boxing gloves.

i handed her the bits before turning and running to a nearby sports shop which sold basketball nets and some basketballs. i bought a basketball before running to a nearby boxing gym or at least what sounded like one because of the sounds of colosal punches coming from the inside. i quickly entered and paid the fee for the year before wrapping my hands and doing some skipping. after 3 minuetes of skipping i did 10 rounds of shadow boxing or to be exact 25 minuetes of shadow boxing before stopping and returning to rarity who gave me my gloves and i ran back to the gym and started some bag work. after i finished my training for today i ran back to rariys yet again and she gave me my clothes along with some more and i gave her the bits for them before i grabbed my swords which i didnt know i left there and i flew up to rainbow dashs house before i walked inside. when i made my way inside i was greeted by a rather unpleasent sight i saw twilight applejack fluttershy and rainbow sitting on the couch arguing i just walked closer before placing my bags down. "what were you arguing about" i asked as i picked up the rebelion and inspected my craftmenship. the girls looked at it and noticed the skull that was placed on the hilt i set it down and sat opposite the girls. "so what were you arguing about" i asked and the girls looked at me and smiled innocently.

"it was who i stayed with again wasn't it" i asked and they all nooded and i let out an annoyed groan.

"my decision is final i will stay here and that is that" i continued and i walked to the bathroom and changed into a blue t shirt a pair of track pants and some running shoes. i looked at the bathroom door and noticed a pair of eyes looking through a somewhat opened door now that pisse me off i walked towards the door and threw it open before marching to the living room with a rather large blush on my face. "right who was watching me change" i asked in a angry tone.

"hehe nobody was why" rainbow asked and i imediatly knew it was her.

"oh really dash because i swore i closed the door before i went in the shower" i replied raising my eyebrow at her.

"everyone behind me" i shouted as a group of demons broke through the wall. i quickly ran and grabbed my swords and strappeded them to me. i unsheathed my rebelion and walked towards them. "everyone go hide i can handle this" i yelled and they all went to dashs room and i began my attack. the sounds of swords cutting flesh and clanging metal could be heard throughout the house as well as the screams of the falling demons. it was only me and the last demon but he began to mutate and he transformed into a even more powerful demon and we charged eachother clashing our swords together.

i received a slash to the shoulder but i kept fighting at full power because i had a job and it was to protect these people.

i performed a roundhouse kick and knocked him to the floor before i rammed the rebelion through his chest and he died.

"you can come out now" i shouted and they all came out and stared at me as i sheatghed my blood covered sword.

"what were those hikaru" the six girls asked i just turned to the disipating corpses as they dissapeared.

"demons also i think it's best if i don't stay here now they will come back with more and they are only after me" i stated and the girls looked at me in shock. a demon then arose from the floor and glared at me in hate.

"prince shino you must return to our realm at once your father wishes to speak with you" a demon stated.

"tell my dad or should i say satan he can go fuck himself" i replied but then a much larger circle appeared and there arose my dad.

"son you will return this instant we need your power" my dad roared i just turned drew my blade and eliminated the demon captain beside him. "leave now" i shouted and my dad stared in shock at my use of volume.

"you are the decendant of heaven and hell you are the lord of the demons and angels you are my son and you will return when i say so" my dad bellowed and i raised my eyebrow at him before drawing my sword again.

"i'm 17 you know dad i can do what i want now" i replied and he looked at me dumbfounded.

"fine then we will duel if i win you return if you win you stay but still keep your powers" my dad stated and i let off a devilish smirk as we flew to a cloud and began to fight. the sounds of clanging metal could be heard as we continued our duel but i found my dads blade imbeded in my chest. "he guess i lost" i said and i turned to see my friends in tears and this triggered something it triggered my inner hatred and i was engulfed in flame and as it faded a large demon arose that looked similar to me.

i picked up the 8ft blade and slammed it down on my dad and he fell to his knees. "son you have finally awoken your true potential goodbye my son goodbye the new king of the demon realm" my dad stated before he dissipated and the demon that was me dissapeared and only left me on my knees panting heavily. i flew back to rainbows house and i was tackled by rainbow.

"hey rainbow" i said as i picked her up bridal style and carried her inside and everyones jaws droped when they saw how i was carring rainbow. "hey girls" rainbow shouted and i looked down to realize she had a huge blush.

placed the rebelion down and i threw my shirt off and i looked at the blushes all the girls had.

"i'm not that toned am i" i asked as i looked down and realized i was indeed toned infact that was an under statement i was ripped as fuck. "well guess i'm wrong i'm fuckin ripped as hell" i shouted and i went to the bathroom and threw on a leather jacket with a picture of a sonic rainboom on it that read '20% cool on the front. rainbow walked up and looked at the back and was shocked at what she saw. "hey thats a sonic rainboom on the back" rainbow yelled and that caught the girls attention as they walked and saw the back. "heh what i'm a fan of yours rainbow" i stated and the girls jaws dropped probably because the king of hell was hitting on rainbow dash. "hikaru are you hitting on rainbow" twilight asked and i saw rainbow blush.

"who hasn't hit on her i mean yeh she's a show off but she's cute as hell" i shouted and that got everyones attention.

i pulled out a phone and called someone and put them on loud speaker.

"hey shino how are you" a voice that was familiar to rainbow shouted through the phone nearly killing my ear.

"yeh nice to talk to you too spit" i shouted and then everyone surrounded her well i think anyway.

"hey hikaru hows it going" two more recognized voices shouted and blew my ear off.

"yeh hey soarin hey fleetfoot" i stated and rainbow had a fangirl moment.

"anyway prince why haven't you visited me in ages it was fun last time" spitfire said with a wink.

"did you just wink at me through the phone and i told you not to talk about that i'm still being followed by the paparazi for that" i shouted with a constantly growing blush. "anyway we only made ou-" i immediatly shut up realizing what i said and let off a giant blush. "heh yeh only made out come on man your no fun why not get into the dirty stuff already" spitfire pleaded and i just hid my face. "anyway when can i next visit" i asked and spitfire thought before answering.

"right now were sending you a carriage to ponyville to pick you up though you have to come alone so sorry rainbow" soarin shouted causing rainbow to pout. i just walked out and hopped in the carriage before it flew off towards the wonderbolts house.

i did bring my swords with me and my red cloak to hide my appearance because i was classed as royalty now. we landed and i hopped out and ran through the door so i wouldnt be spotted. i saw spitfire and the rest looking at me and i asked for a minuet.

"i am not being seen by the paparazi now i'm now classed as a prince here so yeh" i stated as i showed them my wings and my aura. "oh i'm sorry prince do you want us to bow" fleetfoot asked and i just shrugged and walked to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

element of bravery by matthewneville13

* * *

chapter 4 wonderbolts

the following day

i awoke to find myself sleeping next to a half naked spifire i quickly shot up and hopped out the bed and noticed i was only in my boxers. i quickly blushed and went to the bathroom to get changed. i quickly changed into a skull t-shirt a pair of denim jeans and some skating shoes. i walked out the bathroom and noticed spitfire outside the door taping her foot with a glare.

"h-hey spitfire what's up" i asked and she continued to glare at me.

"leaving so soon" spitfire replied still glaring at me in hatred.

"why are you so angry spitfire is it because we didn't have sex this time" i asked and she let off a huge blush.

"n-no how could you think that" spitfire replied trying to hide her blush.

"seeya spitfire"i stated as i turned and walked out and got the next train back to ponyville. i arrived in ponyville and immediatly flew up to rainbows house and landing at the front door. i ran threw the door and placed the rebelion down before turning to see the six girls glaring at me. "hey girls whats up" i asked and they continued glaring at me.

"get out you pervert" rainbow shouted as she pushed me out the door and slammed it behind me. i looked in my bits bag and noticed i had 200 bits left over which should be enough for a house. i quickly ran to the town hall and bought a house and rented it for a year for about 80 bits. i flew back up to rainbows and knocked on the door. after a bit she opened it and i silenced her.

"i'm only here for my stuff i've already bought a house so i'll be out of your hair soon" i stated as i boxed my stuff and walked out slamming the door behind me before flying to my new house. when i reached my house i quickly walked inside and place my stuff down before running to the boxing gym nearby. i ran in the gyms door and schedualed a match against the equestrian champion iran out and went to my house before going to sleep.

1 week later

it was the day of my championship match and i ran to the boxing hall and got changed into my boxing gear in my changing room.

i ran down the ramp and jumped into the ring before doing a combat roll and standing to my feet.

i looked to the crowd and saw the six girls who used to be my friends cheering for the current champion. the bell rang and he charged at me throwing a flurry of punches my way before conecting a hard right to my temple knocking me to the ropes and i was barely concious as he continued to ruthlessly beat me into the corner. he conected another hard right to my temple and i was unconcious though my eyes stayed open and i didn't fall i just stood motionless. i swear the girls looked shocked to see the blood that poured from my head and eye. i thought of something that would help me win or something to unleash my rage. i quickly thought of my so called friends kicking me out and my eyes burst open and i let out a roar of rage. i ran at him and let out a flurry of explosive punches and blood began to burst from his move and i threw an uppercut which lifted him from the canvas before he fell to the floor. the ref ran over and checked on him but then the bell rang and i was declared the winner before i received the equestrian champion belt. i raised it above my head in a victory pose and i swear i saw the girls tear up a bit though i didn't care i'm just glad i won i had it wrapped around my waist before i walked out the stadium and was greeted by a group in fighting poses asking for a street fight. i accepted and they all found themsleves in the floor and i turned to see the girls looking at me in shock i just let out an evil chuckle. "don't think i'll forgive you so easy" i stated as i jumped and flew to my house.


End file.
